The Note
by LivandElforlife
Summary: Olivia finds something interesting in Elliot's jacket pocket ... the events that follow it emotionally hurt her ... rated M for later chapters just to be safe. My first fanfic ! CH. 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1

It was a very cold and dreary day in the 16th precinct. Olivia looked over her desk at Elliot who had his head buried in a file, writing furiously. Olivia tried to concentrate but she couldn't help but stare at him. Who knew that she would fall in love with her partner of nearly 8 years? She didn't. Some part of Olivia always knew, but he had been married so she never acted on anything. Now, Elliot had been divorced for almost a year.

Sure she heard the people talking. All the rumors about their relationship but she just thought that they were jealous. She never gave it a second thought. Until now. As she watched Elliot working she noticed the little things that she loved about him. Like the way he chewed on his bottom lip when he was concentrating really hard and how he pushed the pen to his forehead when he was trying to figure something out.

"Do you need anything, Olivia?" the voice jolted her out of her thoughts. She'd realized that she had been caught staring at him.

"Oh ... um ... I was going to ask if you had a cough drop, my throat is killing me." she managed to get out, certain that her face was 6 shades too red.

"Yeah I have some in my jacket pocket. I'll go and get it." he replied as he went to stand.

"Oh no no that's ok I'll go get it. You looked like you were really into whatever you're working on." Olivia smiled gently as she stood and walked into the locker room where his jacket was.

She began to look through his pockets trying to find a cough drop even though she didnt really need one. All of a sudden she felt a wrapper and began to pull it out. It wasn't until it was completely out of the pocket that she realized what it was: a condom. She stifled a laugh as she shoved it in her pocket and shut the locker. She walked back into the squad room trying not to smile.

"Did you find it?" he asked not looking up from his paperwork.

"Well I found _something_" she replied trying unsuccessfully not to laugh.

"Would you care to tell me what you found or are you just going to keep laughing?" Elliot asked as he looked up from his paperwork. He wasn't sure what she could have found in his pockets. He mentally went over everything that was in his pockets when he left his house this morning. Then it dawned on him. "Oh God Liv. Come on give it back"

"Hmm ... I'm not so sure I want to do that right now" she replied as she glanced around, making sure Munch and Fin weren't in the room, and pulled it out of her pocket. She held it out in the open between two fingers. "Now what would Elliot Stabler need with this?"

Then it dawned on her. Elliot had a girlfriend. Everything inside her felt heavy. How could he have a girlfriend and not tell her? They were best friends after all or so she thought. She remained upbeat and laughing even though inside she felt like crying. She didn't know why she felt that way. Elliot wasn't hers. They worked together and that was it. By this time Olivia had gotten up from her desk and sat on the edge of his still holding it out in the open.

"So, who is she?" she asked, praying that the hurt and anger that she was feeling didn't seep into her voice.

"Who's who?" Elliot shot back. He was genuinely confused.

_Who is she talking about ? _He thought._ Oh I get it, Liv thinks I have a girlfriend. Oh no, was that anger in her voice? Is she jealous? Wow. If only she knew that she was the one I love. I don't want to hurt her so I'm just going to tell her the truth ... well partly the truth._

"There actually isn't anyone Liv" he said trying to figure out the right way to word it. "True, that was being saved for someone very special. It's being saved for the woman I love, but the problem is this woman that I love doesn't love me."

_And that someone very special is you Liv._ he thought. _I can't believe that you don't see that_.

"OK very funny Elliot. Just tell me who she really is. It's not like im going to get mad at you or anything." she said trying hard not to sound upset.

_I waited too long. _She thought. _I waited too long and now he loves someone else. God, I wish I was that woman. She has no idea how lucky she is. I bet that woman loves him but he just doesn't see it. The same way he doesnt see how much I love him. I know for a fact that I love him more than that woman ever can._

At this time, Munch and Fin came bustling into the squad room arguing about something Munch had said not too long ago. Olivia reacted quickly, jumped off Elliot's desk and shoved the condom down her shirt. Elliot was shocked that she threw it down her shirt and began to laugh. Munch looked and him and he looked down quickly pretending to be genuinely interested in the paperwork stacked in front of him. Olivia's mind flooded with thoughts. She knew she needed to get some air. As she was about to get up a note fell on her desk.

_Liv,_

_If you really want to know who it is come by tonight and bring what you just stuffed in your shirt _

_-El_

Olivia read it and made a mental note to drop by to find out and then make up some excuse to leave. She got up and walked up to the roof. She could feel the tears threatening to fall but she wouldn't allow it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention this before but this is my first fanfic and I worked really hard on it and I could really used the feedback.**

Olivia sat at her regular seat in the bar. She couldn't figure out how he could love someone else. She wondered if she should tell him how she felt but decided against it.

_It might scare him away and I might lose him as a friend if I tell him. _she thought._ But I really want to tell him. I can't hide it that much longer. I love him too much to do that but if he really is happy with this girl that he has then I'll try to be happy for him._

She got off of her stool and left a $20 on the counter for the beers she had. She slowly walked to Elliot's house remembering all the times she had been there. At the same time, she tried to remember a time when she dreaded going to Elliot's house but she couldn't think of any times. Before she realized it, she was standing outside his house staring at the door.

_I can always turn back and just tell him something came up_. She thought. _No I have to know who this person is. I have to see if she's better than me. _

She walked up to the door and pushed the button for his apartment. His voice came soft but strong at the same time and Olivia wondered how he did it.

"It's me." she said, so quietly she was amazed when he rang her in. Normally she would take the stairs and walk all the way up to his apartment but decided that her legs probably wouldn't carry her that far tonight and pushed the button for the elevator. As she waited in the elevator, she imagined what the woman might look like.

_She's probably blonde and in her early 30s._ she thought angrily.Imagining some woman who's laugh was fake as well as other body parts

Before she knew it she was standing outside his door. She knocked softly, praying that he wouldn't hear it. But he did. Elliot opened the door in a matter of seconds. He ushered her inside and took her coat off without saying a word. As she looked around she noticed that there were candles around and dinner set on the table for two.

_Oh I see how it is, he told me to come over here so he can rub it in my face. _she thought. _How dare he? I can't believe he would ever do something like that to me_

"If you were expecting company why did you tell me to come?" Olivia said trying not to sound angry.

"Well if I didn't tell you to come then I wouldn't be expecting company now would I ?" he replied with a sly smile.

"I don't understand." said Olivia trying to figure it out.

"Liv, you're my company. You're the woman that I was saving that for." he said taking her hands in his. He was amazed by how soft they were even though she worked so much.

Olivia stood there looking at their entangled hands and then back up in his face. She saw something in his eyes that he had thought she had seen before for a moment at a time. "But you said that you loved that person."

"You're right. I did and I do. I love you Liv and when I heard how hurt and angry you sounded when you thought I was involved with someone else it killed me inside." he said cupping her face with his hands. "The last thing I want in this world is to hurt you"

"But ... but ..." Olivia tried to talk but couldn't find any words to describe what she was feeling. Instead she put her hand on the back of his head and guided it down so that their mouths could meet.

The kiss was amazing for both of them. They were both secretly waiting 8 years to do that and all the pent up sexual tension and passion was released into a single kiss. The kiss soon escalated as their hands explored the new territories. They slowly began to migrate into the bedroom and Olivia felt his erection being pushed into her thigh. She began to unbutton his shirt and he slid her pants off.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her as soon as they were both undressed. He knew better than to take advantage of Olivia Benson especially when she had been drinking.

"Yes, I do and I love you too El" she said looking deep into his eyes before kissing him yet again.

Without anymore hesitation he slid into her as she arched her back. Olivia Benson was actually making love with Elliot Stabler.

When it was all over they lied there wrapped in each other's arms. Olivia was the first one to fall asleep. Elliot however stayed awake trying to comprehend the fact that he had just made love to Olivia Benson.

_I wonder if she meant it when she told me that she loved me _he thought. _I know that I meant it. I've loved her ever since I met her_. _I never did_ _because of Kathy. I would never cheat on anyone but whenever I was with Kathy it felt like I was cheating on Olivia. But now I have her and I'm never going to let her go. _He tightened his grip on her waist and fell asleep with his head buried in her hair, enjoying the smell.

The next morning, Olivia woke up and was slightly frightened when she found herself being protectively held by Elliot. Soon enough all the memories of the night before came back to her.

_I wonder if he meant it when he told me that he loved me. _She thought watching him sleep. _I know I meant it. No matter how many drinks I had I know I meant everything I said to him last night. I can't believe Kathy could leave someone like Elliot. Now that I have him I'm never letting him go._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've decided to continue this story because of the amazing reviews that I've been getting! Thank you guys so much. I hope you like it. :**

The sound of Elliot's even breathing lulled her to sleep. When Olivia woke again she found that she was alone in the bed. She was afraid that it had all been a dream until she realized that she was in Elliot's bedroom.

"Good morning beautiful" said Elliot as he walked in with a tray full of food. "I thought you might be hungry after last night so I made you breakfast."

"Elliot, you didn't have to do that" she said but her stomach began growling half way through her sentence.

"I'm sorry Liv what was that? I couldn't hear you over the growling of your empty stomach" he said laughing as he put the tray down.

Olivia _was_ starving. She began to eat and was amazed when the food was incredible.

_I can't believe he's such an amazing cook _she thought as she devoured everything on her plate. _So now he's good looking, sweet, good in bed, and a good cook ? Wow I never would've guessed._

"What are you thinking about, Liv?" Elliot asked when he noticed that she was staring at a spot on the wall the he couldn't see for the life of him.

"You," she replied softly looking away from the spot and into his eyes.

"What about me?" Elliot asked tilting his head to the side, something that Olivia noticed he only did when he was actually interested in something.

"Just how amazing you are and remembering how jealous I was last night when I was imagining what the person who you were involved with looked like." she said with a laugh as she remembered her image of the blonde 30 year old.

"Well I bet that she was nowhere near as beautiful as you are, Liv" he said seriously, looking so far into her eyes that Olivia thought that if she was standing she would've fallen.

"I need to tell you something El about last night-" she began but he cut her off.

"If you didn't mean it that's ok. I know that you had a couple of drinks and if you said that you loved me and didn't mean it that's ok. But I meant it Liv. I meant it with everything I have in me. I love you" he said moving close enough to her so that he could hold her hand.

Inside it killed Elliot that she might not have meant it when she told him that she loved him. He had waited so long to hear those words from her and if she didn't mean it, it would kill him. At the same time, he didn't want to pressure her into anything that she didn't want to do or say so he decided to tell her the truth.

"El, what I was going to say was that I meant everything I said last night. I've known that I loved you ever since I met you. I have no idea how Kathy could let you go. Now that I have you here with me, I'm never letting go." she said as she leaned over to hug him.

_Thank God. _He thought as he embraced her tightly. _I don't know what I would've done if she said that she didn't love me. Things definitely wouldn't be the same. Then again, things aren't the same anymore either. But I like it this way. I finally have my Liv._

_Finally. _She thought as she breathed in his scent. _I finally have him. But what about work? Oh who cares? The IAB can go shove it. _She smiled as she thought this.

"El?"

"Yea Liv"

"What are we going to do about work?" she asked without pulling out of the hug.

"Well, I think we should keep it a secret until we're ready. But right now I just want you and only you." he said as he kissed her neck.

**The Next Day**

"Do you think anything's up with Olivia?" Munch asked slightly gesturing to Olivia's desk as he talked to Fin.

"No, but I bet you're gonna tell me what you think anyway," said Fin without looking up from his paperwork.

"No I'm being serious. Just look at her." Munch said putting his hand so it was covering Fin's work. Fin gave him a death glare but Munch held his gaze at Olivia. Fin looked over to see what he was looking at.

Olivia was looking down at her paperwork with a grin on her face. Fin noticed that it wasn't her normal everyday grin she got when something was funny, this was a special smile.

At this time, Casey came into the room announcing the newest win by getting a 5x rapist and murderer put away for life. They all congratulated her and Casey stopped at Liv.

"So Liv, who is he?" she asked, noticing the glow coming off of Liv.

"Who's who?"

"Come on Liv, you can't lie to me. Your absolutely glowing. I've seen you after you've had sex and you've never been glowing this bad." Casey said laughing as Olivia's face starts to turn red.

"That's it!" Munch yells making everyone in the room jump. "Me and Fin were trying to figure out what you were so happy about and we couldn't figure it out"

"Oh come on man," Fin complained shooting a glare at Munch. "You just had to take me down with you didn't you?"

"Hey, I'm not getting killed by Liv alone when you were thinking about it too" Munch said holding his hands up in defense.

"Ok guys you can decide who gets killed by Liv first later" Elliot said standing up. "But right now I want to hear all about Liv's mystery man." He walked up next to her and nudged her to continue. She shot him a death glare and turned to notice that everyone was waiting anxiously to hear all about him.

"Well, he's ok I guess. I mean he's really stubborn and always wants to get his way." she said smiling to herself when she caught the expression of Elliot's face. "He tries to act all macho and tough but he's really not. He's sweet when he wants to be but when he gets angry he scares almost everyone around him, but not me."

Munch, Fin and Casey looked at each other when they noticed that Elliot had a lot of these features. They were about to say something when Cragen came in asking why no one was working and they all went their separate ways. All of them making mental notes to themselves to drop by Liv's apartment later that night to see if she was there with her mystery man. Little did they know they were in for a big shock

**A/N: I hope you liked it : tell me if I should continue this. Thanks :**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews ! If you have any ideas on how I can improve this story please PM me at anytime ... thanks hope you enjoy it !**

Elliot and Olivia decided to go out for a couple of beers after work. It had been a particularly hard day for both of them. They had tag teamed in the interrogation room and busted a perp but it took a long time and was very exhausting for both of them.

"Is everything ok Elliot ? You've been quiet ever since we left the precinct." Olivia said after she noticed Elliot staring at the beer in his hand. When he didn't respond Olivia put her hand on his and shook it slightly. "Elliot, what are you thinking about?"

"You" he said smiling as he looked up.

"And what about me Mr. Stabler?" Olivia said as she stroked the back of his hand.

_She has no idea what she does to me. _Elliot thought as she watched her hand stroke his. _I can't believe how much I love her. _

"How about I show you?" he said as a slow song began to start. He stood and held out his hand so she could grab it.

Elliot led her out to the middle of the dance floor without ever taking his eyes off of hers. He glided his hand around her waist and pulled her tightly into him. She laid her head on his shoulder and gripped him tighter.

"I love you Liv" he whispered into her hair.

_Oh God. _Olivia thought as the danced._ He smells so good all the time. Even after a long day at work. How does he do it?_

"Let's get out of here El."

Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand and led him out of the door looking back occasionally to catch him staring at her. By the time they got to Olivia's apartment they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. When they got to Olivia's door they fumbled with the keys and finally slid it into the lock. Olivia threw the keys on the table next to the door just before Elliot pushed her up against the wall. She started to unbutton his shirt revealing his tight and sweaty muscles. Elliot slid his hands under her shirt and in one movement got it off her. They both started working on getting each other's pants off and slowly found themselves stumbling to the bedroom leaving a trail of clothing behind.

Meanwhile, Casey, Munch, and Fin all arrived downstairs and were equally surprised to see the other.

"What are you guys doing here?" Casey asked when she saw Munch and Fin walking up to the door.

"Same thing you are: spying on Liv" Munch said as he approached her.

"I'm not spying I'm just visiting."

"Oh yea right Casey, just get your key out so we can get this over with so I can go home." said Munch as he watched her fiddling in her purse.

Casey got the key in the door and they took the elevator to her floor. "Ok, now we're just gonna sneak in and get out before Liv can kill us." Munch and Fin nodded in response.

Casey opened the door as quietly as she could and they peeked in. Casey saw all the clothes through around and decided that it would be ok for them to go into the living room at least. When they got into the living room they noticed that there were two badges on the floor instead of only one. Casey pointed this out to Munch and Fin and they stifled a laugh as a moan came from the bedroom. They moved closer to make out the words.

"Elliot ... Elliot ... ELLIOT" Munch, Casey, and Fin ran out of the apartment, barely making it as they burst into laughter.

"My ears ! My ears !" Munch yelled when they got in the elevator. They all keeled over in laughter when all of a sudden the elevator lurched to a stop. They immediately stopped laughing and looked at each other when the emergency lights came on.

"I knew we should've taken the stairs" Fin said after about five minutes and the elevator still didn't come back on.

"What if the elevator comes back on in the morning and Elliot and Liv get on when we're still in here?" Munch asked as he slid down the wall to sit.

None of them answered but each of them thought about if it actually did happen. One by one they all fell asleep. The elevator started to lurch and it jolted Munch out of his sleep. He blinked a couple of times and then remembered where he was and glanced at his watch.

"Oh my God ! It's 6:30am." he yelled making Casey and Fin wake up suddenly. They weren't certain which way the elevator was going but they all prayed that it wasn't going up. They stumbled to their feet as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again advice is greatly appreciated! Sorry it took two days instead of one, I had writer's block.**

Just as the elevator doors began to open, Munch jumped up and pulled Casey into a hug and kissed her right in the middle of the elevator. Fin stood with his mouth wide open and his eyes bulging out of his head as he watched Munch and Casey playing tonsil hockey. None of them noticed the fact that Elliot and Olivia were standing there, equally as shocked as Fin.

Fin still hadn't taken his eyes off of the two who have yet to release for air. "Oh come on guys. Seriously, last night I had to listen to the other two fucking each other's brains out and now I gotta watch this ? I have to gouge my eyes out."

Fin turned in the direction of the door and saw Elliot and Olivia standing there in shock, looking between Munch and Casey and then Fin. "Uh ... uh ... you didn't just hear me say that did you?"

They nodded as their shocked looks faded and embarrassment took its place.

"I think we'll take the stairs." Olivia said after a moment of silence and grabbed Elliot by the arm and took him away from the door and led him down the hall to the stairwell.

As they walked away they hear Fin yelling. "Come on guys, seriously are you guys even breathing ? Come on I don't need to see this!"

Olivia began to laugh as she heard him yelling when they closed the door to the stairs. She stopped laughing momentarily when she remembered that they had also found out about her and Elliot. "Oh my God. What are we going to do Elliot? They know. All of them know."

"How did they even find out? They were stuck in an elevator for God's sake. And I highly doubt Munch or Fin have a key to your apartment." he said looking at her making sure he was right.

"You're right El they don't, but Casey does." They both stood there letting it all sink in for several minutes before Olivia spoke again. "We should head to work now it would look odd to Cragen if we're both late." Elliot nodded in response and followed her down the stairs.

The day went by extremely slow as Elliot and Olivia failed to communicate except when they needed to for work. Fin and Munch occasionally looked over to see if the two were talking but other than that it was an eerily quiet day at the 16th precinct. Fin still had the image of Munch and Casey making out in the elevator and occasionally twitched when he looked at Munch. Elliot looked over to make sure Munch and Fin weren't watching as he casually dropped a note on Olivia's desk as he walked by. Olivia tucked it under some papers before she was certain Munch and Fin couldn't see.

_Liv,_

_I hate not talking to you. I never knew it was so hard to ignore you. I don't know if you noticed but Fin has a twitch now. I wonder if he got it from us or Munch and Casey. I think we should go to my apartment tonight. I'm positive that no one has a key and no one will be able to see us. I have a plan. Go to the cribs in about 5 minutes and I'll come up there. See you then. I love you_

_-El_

Olivia couldn't believe that he actually wrote "I love you" on a paper that could possibly be seen by the whole precinct. Five minutes went by and she got up from her seat and headed up to the cribs. When she got there Elliot was already waiting for her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him and shut the door by pinning her against it.

"El ... Elliot ... Stop we can't. Not here. Not in work."

"Come on Liv, live a little"

"Elliot, I think we should talk about what happened this morning. We really need to be more careful about where we do things. Which means not doing things in the cribs of our work" she said pushing him away and stopped but held her as she talked.

"I don't want to hide you, Liv. I want everyone in the world to know how much I love you." he said trying to kiss her again but she snaked out of his arms and walked over to a cot to sit.

"I love you too, El. But I just don't see how this can work with our jobs."

"I'll leave. I'll transfer to Narcotics or something." Elliot said as he sat on the cot across from her.

"No Elliot. I can't have you leaving this job just for me. I love you too much to let you leave. And there's no way I'm breaking in a rookie after all these years." Olivia couldn't take it anymore. She got up and left the cribs before Elliot could stop her and before he could see the tears threatening to fall. She walked up to the roof praying that just this once Elliot wouldn't follow her.

To her surprise: he didn't. She stood up there for 20 minutes before she got her emotions in check and could go back inside. Elliot wasn't at his desk but it was about lunchtime so she assumed he went to go get food. She hoped he would bring her back something; she was starving but had too much paperwork to do.

She immediately got to work and got almost half way through her pile when she looked at the clock and noticed it was close to 8 at night and that she was the only one in the squad room. There was a light coming from Cragen's office and decided to see if he wanted some company. She knocked on the door and he ushered her in and told her to sit. He poured her a drink and got himself a glass of water.

You guys were awfully quiet today. Anything wrong?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Nothing really. I guess we were all just pretty tired." she responded without looking him in the eye but instead looking down at her glass and swirling it slowly in her hand before taking another sip.

"You're lying to me, Olivia." he said as he put his water down and walked out from behind his desk so he was right in front of her. "When you lie to me you can't look me in the eyes. At least not directly in the eyes."

"It's nothing Captain really." she said looking at him praying that the pain didn't seep into her eyes.

"I know something's going on out there, Olivia. Do you know how I know?" he asked as she stared at her until she looked up and him and shook her head no.

"Because, if in fact nothing was wrong like you say, Elliot wouldn't have come in here to hand me his transfer papers."

Olivia looked him right in the eyes, not caring if he saw the tears that were quickly forming in them. "Are you serious? You didn't send them yet did you?"

"No. I gave him a week of paid vacation and told him to come back in when it was over and see if he still felt the same way. Now are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Olivia looked at him and shook her head no. She thanked him for the drink and put it on the desk before running out of the office and out of the squad room. She drove like a mad woman as she raced to Elliot's apartment.

_I can't believe he filed those papers. _She thought as she drove madly through the streets. _Why would he just leave me like that? I can't do this job without him._

She raced up the stairs to the front door of his apartment complex and flashed her badge to get in. She ran up the stairs taking them two at a time up to his floor. She knocked loudly and constantly on his door for a good minute before remembering that he had given her a key for emergencies. She believed that this counted as an emergency as she opened the door. She ran throughout the entire apartment before realizing it was empty. On the coffee table she found a piece of paper addressed to her.

_Liv,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you about transferring. I knew you would be angry with me so I thought it would be best if I went away for a while. I love you_

_-El_

P.S. Don't be mad at me, Liv. I'm only doing this because I love you too much to just be friends and colleagues.

Liv couldn't believe he just left her like that. She fell into the couch as sobs violently shook her entire body.


	6. Chapter 6

Elliot was driving down the highway. He was headed for a vacation house that he had from a while back that he always wanted to take his family to but never got around to it. Sometimes he dreamed about taking Olivia there for a weekend. He knew she was going to be mad at him but he didn't care.

_I can't be without her. She just can't see that I don't want to be just her partner at work. I want her, all of her. _He thought as he drove. _I feel bad leaving without saying goodbye but I just knew if I had to look her in those big brown eyes that I would forget everything that needs to be said._

Elliot pulled into the driveway of the vacation house. It was along the beach and had a perfect view of the ocean. He realized he had no food in the house since he was never there but he decided to just go to sleep for the night without eating anything and that he wasn't that hungry anyway.

Elliot tried to relax his muscles as he lay in the bed but he couldn't get the image of Olivia out of his head. He kept imagining her going through his apartment and finding the note he had left for her to find. He knew her too well and knew that she would use her badge and then her key to get in.

Meanwhile, Olivia's sobs had subsided and she began to walk around the apartment. She hadn't noticed the amazing view of the city he had when she was helping him move in. She began to look through his room and found a framed picture of the two of them at a squad party. She told everyone that she didn't like the picture but had once confided in Elliot that it was her favorite.

Partially, she was searching for something that would help her find him but partially she was searching for something that would entirely prove to her that he was in love with her. After several minutes of looking she found nothing. She laid down on his bed and hugged a pillow that smelled just like him and slowly drifted to sleep.

When she awoke in the morning she was frightened when she didn't know where she was. She immediately remembered and collapsed back onto the bed. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was 6:30. She looked over at the drawers that she had left open. She noticed that one of them was still closed and decided that she probably forgot about it and decided to open it. Inside was a sweatshirt and a piece of paper showing a lease for a vacation home and the address. She lifted the sweatshirt and found another piece of paper. This one was hand written : _Remember to take Liv to vacation house. She'll love the view and the beach. _

Olivia realized where he had gone. She immediately drove home to shower and change. She called Cragen and told him that she wasn't feeling well and that she wouldn't be in. She wasn't sure if he believed her after last night but he granted her request anyway. She went to the coffee shop and got her usual before she started out on the highway.

Elliot awoke after a restless night of sleep. He still felt just as tired as he had the night before. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was seven. He got up and took a cold shower before deciding that he should go and get food. He drove around the small town and found a small family market that had the basic essentials that he would need for the next week. He found a small liquor store and made a note to himself to go back and get some champagne as a way to apologize to Olivia.

He knew that some fancy champagne wouldn't make Olivia forgive him but he knew it couldn't hurt. He sat on the couch trying to figure out what he would say to her when he went home. He knew that she would be angry no matter what he said but he had to say something. He had to tell her everything and anything that he was thinking.

Before he knew it a half an hour had gone by and he was still sitting in the same position just staring and thinking. He decided that he had to get home and talk to Olivia. He realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere unless he was looking at her face to face. He went back to the liquor store and bought the best champagne they had. He headed home on the highway.

Olivia was driving for what seemed like an eternity. She couldn't stop thinking about Elliot and how he thought about her. She turned the radio on after the silence of the car overwhelmed her and caused more thoughts to roam free in her head. After a couple of minutes with the radio on, she decided that the noise was just irritating her and decided to turn it off. After about an hour she showed up at the vacation house and was amazed by the view.

She turned her attention to the driveway and was disappointed to see that his car wasn't in the driveway. She walked around to the back and looked at the view of the ocean. She couldn't believe how amazing it was. She decided to wait to see if he would come home and sat on a rock on the ocean.

She was sitting there for about an hour when she heard her phone ringing from the car. She ran to it but it stopped ringing before she got to it. She looked and noticed that she had ten missed calls all from Cragen. She assumed that he needed her help on a case and called him back.

"Cragen"

"Hey Captain. It's Olivia. Sorry I didn't answer I couldn't hear the phone ringing from where I was. What's up?"

"Liv, are you sitting down?"

"No, why?"

"I think I want you to sit before I tell you this, Olivia."

"Ok, I'm sitting" she said as she sat in the driver's side of the car.

"Ok, now I don't want you to panic. We don't have all of the details yet but I need to tell you that Elliot's been in a car accident."he said cautiously.

"How bad is it?"she asked tearfully.

"Olivia, I'd really rather not discuss-"

"Tell me how serious it is!" she yelled into the phone as she sobbed.

"They're not sure if he's going to make it through the night, Olivia."

With that, she hung up the phone and sobbed violently. She knew she shouldn't drive but did anyway. She wasn't going to miss his possible last moments because of things she shouldn't do.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews everyone ! I think this might be the second to last chapter. Then I'm going to focus all my attention on a new story. Hope you like it !**

Olivia raced down the highway. It was now close to one in the afternoon and she was surprised when she found that there were barely any cars on the road.

Meanwhile, Cragen was in the waiting room with Munch, Fin, and Casey. No one spoke but they occasionally glanced at each other and the clock on the wall, all wondering where Olivia could be. A few moments later, the doctor came out looking solemnly at the group. He didn't speak until Cragen looked up at him and stood up quickly and everyone followed suit.

"How's Elliot? Is he going to be ok? Can we see him? Is he going to live?" Cragen, Munch. Casey and Fin bombarded the doctor with question after question.

"Elliot is in very critical condition. He remarkably survived the surgery without too many complications. He is in a coma at the moment and he's on an incubator. We're not sure if he's going to wake up from it. To tell you the truth we were all very surprised when he made it through the surgery and we're not sure he has much time left. You can see him but due to his state you can only see him one at a time. But I would recommend that an Olivia goes in first. Are you Olivia?" he asked Casey and she shook her head.

"No, I'm Casey. Why should Olivia go first?"

"Well when we were bringing him in he regained consciousness for a minute and started calling out the name Olivia"

"Olivia isn't here yet. I called her and she's on her way in but we have no idea how long she will be. How long does he have?" Cragen asked.

"Normally, people with these kinds of injuries don't survive through surgery but I'm not confident that he will make it through the night. I pray that Olivia gets here soon. He really loves her."

The doctor shook all of their hands and left the room. Casey broke down into tears and Munch held her as sobs shook her body. Cragen couldn't believe that he had overlooked Olivia and Elliot's relationship. He knew they were close but he never suspected that they were in love. They decided to wait another 5 minutes to see if Olivia would show up.

After a couple of minutes had past, Olivia came running up to the desk startling the woman sitting at it.

"I need Elliot Stabler's room." she yelled.

"Liv?" Cragen called as he walked around to the desk.. She immediately turned and saw his bloodshot eyes and his pale and weak appearance. He took her by the arm and took her around to the waiting area where Munch, Fin and Casey were still sitting looking equally disheveled. They all stared off and it took them a moment to realize she was in the room. Cragen filled her in on everything the doctor had told them and she broke down into tears.

"I have to see him." Cragen nodded in response and walked her to his room and then returned to the waiting area with everyone else.

Olivia looked at all of the equipment and monitors in the room. Her eyes fell on Elliot laying motionless in the bed. She moved slowly. Not believing what she saw. When she got close to his bed she looked at him. His face had cuts on it, from the windshield Olivia assumed, but they were already starting to heal.

After a moment the nurse came in to check on him. She looked at Olivia standing cautiously beside the bed not knowing what to do.

"You can touch him. It can't hurt him. In fact it's possible it could help him. I take it you're Olivia."

She nodded as he reached out to take Elliot's hand. After a moment the nurse began to leave but before she shut the door she said, " I bet he can hear you. Most doctors say it's not possible but Elliot's a walking miracle the way he survived the surgery. You should talk to him about things that would make him happy."

Olivia nodded and thanked the woman before returning her attention back to Elliot.

"Hey El. I'm sorry about leaving you in the cribs. Cragen told me that you filed the transfer papers. And I found the note. I also found the lease to the vacation home and the paper that you wrote to remind yourself to bring me there." she smiled softly as she spoke. "I went there to look for you El, its beautiful. You can't leave me El, you can't leave us. The Squad needs you. I need you. And our baby needs you." Olivia started crying after she said that.

Olivia took his hand and placed it on her still small stomach. "That's our baby in there, El. I can't be a mom all by myself. This baby needs it's daddy. And I need you, El." she placed his hand back down and placed her head on it.

Cragen was watching from the window and immediately knew that she was pregnant. He couldn't tell what she was saying but he assumed she was when she took his hand and put it on her stomach. He didn't know what he would do. He loved Olivia like she was his daughter. He pulled some strings and Olivia got to stay in the room for as long as she needed to.

Cragen, Munch, Casey, and Fin all looked at each other one last time as they all went their separate ways without saying a word. The night dragged on for them. They were all dreading a phone call in the middle of the night to tell them that Elliot was gone.

It was close to 2 in the morning when Cragen's phone began ringing. He knew it had to be the hospital and ran quickly to answer it. He listened to the voice on the other line for a few minutes. He quickly got dressed and called Munch, Casey, and Fin and told them all to meet him at the hospital. He refused to give them details and demanded that they hurry.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone ... Thanks for all your support.**

Cragen was the first one to arrive at the hospital. He ran up to the desk and asked for the doctor caring for Elliot. The doctor came out of the room and Cragen ran towards him.

"Doctor. What's going on? You weren't clear on the phone."

"Elliot woke up from the coma and he's showing remarkable improvement, he has no brain injury and no paralysis. It's amazing. I've never seen anything like it. He can remember everything right up to the point where he lost consciousness." the doctor explained as they watched Elliot and Olivia from the window.

They were laughing and crying together. Cragen assumed she told him about the baby because he was hugging her so tight he wasn't sure she was breathing. "I'm very thankful that you convinced us to let Olivia stay in there. I'm not sure he would have survived without her."

"No, I don't think he would've. They need each other. More than I realized and I think more than they even realized until now." he noticed he was thinking out loud and thanked the doctor then opened the door to Elliot's room. Elliot and Olivia immediately moved away from each other and Cragen laughed when he saw this. "It's ok, you guys. I know."

"Know about what Captain?" Olivia asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I know about you and Elliot, Olivia. And I know that you're pregnant." he said and smiled when he saw her jaw drop.

"How ... how could you possibly know that? Am I really that fat?" she said as she smoothed her shirt against her stomach and looked down.

Cragen began to laugh and walked over and pulled her into a hug. "No, Olivia. You're nowhere near fat. I know because I saw you in here last night."

"So now you can read lips?" she said with a smile.

"No, It's more like I can read actions." he said as he put his hand on her stomach lovingly. She immediately knew what he meant and started laughing.

"Am I missing something?" Elliot asked from the bed where he was sitting up happy to be free of all the wires.

"When you were in the coma the nurse came in and told me that if I spoke to you, it was possible that you might hear me. And even if you didn't it would make me feel better. So I did."

At that moment, Munch, Casey and Fin came running in the room. Casey started crying when she saw Elliot sitting up in the bed and ran over to hug him. Munch and Fin were standing by the end of the bed just staring at him in complete shock. Olivia began laughing and they broke their trance.

"Captain, can you come here for a minute?" Elliot asked after a minute. Cragen walked over to the side of his bed that Olivia wasn't on and Elliot whispered something in his ear. Olivia, Munch, Casey, and Fin all shared a confused look. Cragen nodded and left the room.

"What was that all about?" Olivia asked as she moved to go sit next to him on the bed.

"It's nothing, honey. And I believe we have something to tell these guys." he replied as he wrapped his arms around her and placed them on her stomach then motioned to Casey, Munch, and Fin.

Munch, Casey, and Fin looked at each other with a look of confusion etched into their faces.

"Well, as you guys may have figured out, Elliot and I are seeing each other." she said as they all laughed. "Well now we're a little more than just seeing each other. I'm pregnant."

Casey, Munch, and Fin all looked at the two in pure shock and Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and laughed. Casey jumped up and squealed as she ran over to hug Olivia. Olivia started laughing as Casey ran out of the room dragging Olivia behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked as she playfully shoved Olivia once they were out of the room.

"I'm sorry, I had other more pressing issues on my mind." she laughed pushing Casey back.

Casey grabbed Olivia and pulled her into another hug and swung her around. Elliot, Munch, and Fin were watching from the window. Munch and Fin's clothes contrasting Elliot's scrubs. Fin finally broke the silence.

"Congratulations, man. You finally made a move with Liv." he said laughing. "I just didn't think it would be such a big move."

"I was shocked when she told me." he said laughing. "I mean my youngest kid is in high school. I thought I was done with kids. But I'm happy I'm starting a family with Liv."

They returned their attention to Olivia and Casey who were still hugging and jumping up and down. They all laughed when Cragen was about to go through the door and stopped to see them hugging and jumping.

Cragen returned into the room and when Munch and Fin weren't watching he slipped something into Elliot's pocket. Elliot got up and went out to where Liv was standing and told her to follow him. She looked at him suspiciously and Casey walked back in the room to find out what was going on. Elliot took her by the hand and started walking towards the stairs.

"Are you sure you're ok enough to be walking around, El?" she asked when they got to the stairs.

"Don't worry about it, Liv. Trust me nothing in the world can keep me from doing this." he looked at her and kissed her forehead before opening the door and letting her go. They walked in silence up the stairs to the roof occasionally squeezing the others hand. They got to the roof and Olivia saw lilies lining the roof.

"What's all this?" she asked as she looked around.

"Well, its been something I've been planning for a while. True I was hoping I wasn't going to be in scrubs and on a hospital roof but I can't wait any longer." he said laughing.

"Elliot, what's going on? I don't understand."

Elliot looked at her and kissed her passionately. Olivia was caught by surprise and moaned into his mouth. Elliot broke the kiss and looked at her. "Liv, I love you so much. And like I said in the cribs I want everyone to know just how much I love you." Elliot took a little black box out of his pocket and dropped down to one knee. Olivia was in shock and wasn't even sure if she was breathing.

"Olivia Benson, I love you so much more than you can even imagine. I can't wait until we have this baby and start our family. So, will you marry me?" he opened the box to reveal a big diamond ring.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." she said as he slid the ring on her finger. He picked her up and swung her around as he kissed her. They stood in each other's arms for several minutes before Olivia started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"What, don't you want to hear Casey squeal again?" she asked laughing as she waved her left hand with the ring on it.

They walked into the hospital laughing. When they got to the room, Olivia held her hands behind her back, trying to look as casual as possible.

"What's going on? Cragen won't tell us anything but he has a horrible bluffing face." Fin said as Cragen shot him a glare.

"Well, I mean it's nothing too big. Just about 6 carets." she held her hand out in front of Munch, Fin and Casey. Casey squealed and Olivia shot an I-told-you-so look at Elliot.

"Now this move is ten times bigger than I was expecting." Fin said as he examined Olivia's shiny finger.

**7 months later**

Elliot and Olivia had gotten married two months after Elliot left the hospital. It was a small gathering with close friends and mainly people from the squad. Olivia had a bouquet of lilies and she was wearing a long white satin dress with her, then noticeable, baby bump. Cragen had given her away and told Elliot that if he ever hurt her he would hurt him. Elliot agreed and smiled slightly but he knew it was true. Elliot's kids called and congratulated him and talked a long time to Olivia and filled him in on everything that was happening with Kathy. Kathy had taken the kids to live with her in New Jersey but Elliot got every holiday with them and Maureen was in NYU and came to see them almost everyday.

Olivia and Elliot were sitting in their apartment when the contractions started. Olivia was about nine months pregnant and the doctor told her that there was no way she would give birth within the next week. They were watching a movie and Elliot had fallen asleep. The pain had frightened Olivia and caused her to grip onto Elliot's shirt.

When he felt her grip he woke up startled. He saw her sitting there in pain and automatically stood up and ran around the whole apartment yelling and looking for the suitcase. Olivia laughed when she noticed it was sitting right next to her.

"I found it, El." she laughed when he came running in the room. "I can't believe how nervous you are. You have four kids and I have none."

"It never gets any easier for me, Liv." he said as he called Casey, Munch, Fin, and Cragen and told them to go to the hospital and that Olivia was in labor.

Olivia began walking down to the elevator and before she knew it they were walking into the hospital.

"Help, my wife's in labor." Elliot yelled when they walked in. Olivia began laughing at him but then stopped when another contraction caused her to bend over.

Olivia's doctor came running out when he heard her trying to stop a yell. "Olivia, what are you doing here? This baby wasn't supposed to come until next week." he said as he took her into a room and helped her out of her clothes.

Cragen and the rest of them waited for what seemed like ten hours before Elliot came out with a pink blanket wrapped tightly around an adorable baby girl.

"This is Cassandra Serena Stabler. Casey for short." said Elliot as he passed Cassandra to Cragen and looked at Casey who was close to tears. Casey thanked Elliot and they all followed him into the room where Olivia was lying exhausted.

She smiled when she saw Casey running in and hugging her trying not to hurt her. "I assume Elliot told you about Casey."

"I can't believe you would do that." she said as she scooped Casey in her arms. "I'm your auntie. Yes I am." she gushed as Cassandra sleepily looked around.

Once everyone left Elliot and Olivia lied in the bed together looking at their daughter. "I love you Liv .. And I love you too Cassandra" he said as he rubbed his sleeping daughter's belly.

"I think we're gonna be alright, El. I want another."

Elliot laughed and looked at her in shock. "Let's wait until this one's at least two"

Together they all drifted to sleep. They finally had each other and their new baby. Everything was going to work out.


End file.
